Saine et sauve
by Fairy Morgane
Summary: Cléo Kentwell a toujours cru que le Capitole ne voulait que son bien, que les Hunger Games étaient quelque chose de normal. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, la réalité qu'elle avait toujours connue s'effondre comme un château de cartes.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic (déjà débutée sur un autre site) sur les Hunger Games !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ces nouveaux personnages ainsi que l'histoire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

N'oubliez pas la petite review, merci !

Gros bisous !

Ps crédits: L'univers, les personnages et lieux de Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. L'histoire qui va suivre et les personnages n'apparaissant pas dans les livres et films originaux sont à moi. Merci de respecter mon travail en ne le plagiant pas.

* * *

 ** _Cette vie n'est qu'un mensonge_**

Le Capitole est là pour protéger la nation de Panem, le président Snow ne veut que le bien de son peuple, les Hunger Games ont été créés pour maintenir la paix au sein des districts, les vainqueurs sont heureux de leurs vies.

C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours répété et c'est ce pourquoi je m'entraîne depuis mes huit ans, tout comme de nombreux autres enfants.

Mais tout ça, ce ne sont que des foutaises. En tant que fille aînée d'un gagnant, du district deux, des Hunger Games j'ai toujours été en admiration devant le Capitole.

Désormais, ce temps est révolu. Il y a deux jours j'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents et une vérité que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée, s'est déversée sur moi tel un torrent de lave.

 _\- Tori, moi aussi ça me rend malade, je n'en peux plus je voudrais tout arrêter._

 _\- Alors fais le, dis lui que tu ne veux plus._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, il s'en prendrait à toi, à Cléo et à Clove. Ma famille est ce qui me tiens le plus à cœur et il le sait très bien, il se joue de moi, de tous les vainqueurs. Il est hors de question que toi ou les filles vous vous fassiez tuer ou vous retrouviez dans un bordel du Capitole._

 _\- On peut trouver une solution, quelqu'un doit bien pouvoir nous aider._

 _\- C'est impossible !_

 _\- Et si…il y avait une autre révolution ? Wolf, ce serait notre chance._

 _\- Il y a déjà eu une révolution Tori, et toi et moi on sait comment cela s'est terminé et ça se terminera toujours de la même façon._

 _\- Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, je ne veux pas qu'il continue à se servir de toi pour satisfaire ses partisans._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix, notre vie en dépend._

Le président Snow force mon père et les autres vainqueurs à se prostituer. Entendre mes parents hausser la voix, ma mère pleurer, tout cela me rend malade. Mon père continue de faire bonne figure et chante les louanges du Capitole alors que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il cache à l'intérieur.

Assise sur mon lit je réfléchis aux derniers évènements. C'est difficile de se dire que tout ce que l'on connaît depuis que l'on a ouvert les yeux n'est que mensonge. J'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer et je vois apparaître la tête de Clove.

Je souris malgré moi, ma sœur à ce don de me faire oublier mes problèmes pendant quelques instants.

Bien que nous ayons sept années d'écart, je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleure amie pour Clove. Elle a beaucoup de mal avec les gens, étant timide et introvertie, nous sommes assez différentes. Mais elle a encore le temps.

Je tapote le matelas pour lui indiquer de venir s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement. Elle est toute tremblotante, aujourd'hui elle va se retrouver avec d'autres jeunes de huit ans au centre d'entraînement pour la première fois. C'est normal qu'elle panique légèrement.

\- Tu es nerveuse ? Je lui demande.

\- Un peu. Me répond Clove d'une toute petite voix. J'ai peur de te faire honte et si je fais quelque chose de mal.

\- Tu ne me feras jamais honte, Clove. Je la réconforte en la prenant dans mes bras. Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer tant que tu restes calme.

\- Tu as raison. Elle déglutit difficilement mais tente de se reprendre. Je ne dois pas me laisser intimider, je dois être comme toi !

Elle est décidément trop mignonne et je voudrais qu'elle ne perde jamais cette innocence. Mais j'imagine que dans ce monde personne ne peut obtenir ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. Et malheureusement pour moi, il y a trop de choses que je voudrais garder ou changer.

\- Aller, c'est l'heure.

Nous descendons au salon où se trouvent nos parents. Papa devait se rendre au Capitole pour «affaires», seul Clove ne se doute de rien et il doit toujours en être ainsi.

\- Alors ma princesse va partir s'entraîner comme les grands ? Déclare notre père.

\- Arrête papa, je ne suis pas une princesse. Murmure Clove en se cramponnant à moi.

\- Mais si, quand tu étais plus petite tu prenais la couronne de vainqueur et tu te la mettais sur la tête en disant «Papa, maman, Cléo regardez je suis une princesse».

Je vois les petites joues rondes de Clove devenir aussi rouge que deux tomates bien mûres, je me retiens difficilement de rire tandis que maman la taquine sur ses rougissements.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Insiste Clove. Je suis une grande.

\- Et est-ce que les grandes peuvent faire des câlins ?

Clove se love dans les bras de papa et j'enlace ce dernier à mon tour, le serrant fort. J'ai cet étrange sentiment au fond de moi qu'il va me manquer bien plus que d'ordinaire.

XXX

\- Respire Clove, tout va bien se passer. Je la rassure.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du directeur du centre situé sur une mezzanine de métal, je la sens stressée, elle a toujours été comme ça. Elle me sert la main aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Je la fais asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente qui est aujourd'hui remplis de gamins de huit ans avec un ou plusieurs accompagnateurs.

Un des entraîneurs me tend une fiche d'inscription pour Clove. Bien sûr son dossier est déjà fait depuis sa naissance, ceci n'est qu'une formalité. Je remplie la feuille tandis que ma petite sœur regarde les étudiants s'entraîner en contre bas.

Ce sont les quatrièmes années qui s'entraînent, ceux de onze ans. Je tourne la tête vers eux. De la première à la septième année, pour les non éligibles, la tenue est composée d'un short long, d'un t-shirt à manches longues et de chaussures en toile, le tout gris.

Une fois la paperasse remplie ma petite sœur me quitte pour rejoindre le groupe de nouveaux élèves. Aujourd'hui, ils doivent visiter le centre d'entraînement et passer des tests pour connaître leur niveau.

Il y a cinq niveaux, du E, les plus faibles jusqu'au A. Mais il y aussi le niveau spéciale, le niveau S. On peut s'y retrouver en n'importe qu'elle année mais le plus souvent on s'y retrouve en dixième année et encore c'est exceptionnel.

Je me rends donc aux vestiaires, je suis en huitième année et fait partie des éligibles. J'enfile la tenue d'entraînement qui se compose, de la huitième à la dixième année, d'un débardeur, d'un pantalon et de bottes militaires ainsi qu'un ceinturon, de couleur noir.

\- T'as pas l'air bien en ce moment Cléo. Me lance Mila.

Mila est une amie, la seule à vrai dire. Elle n'est pas une de ces hypocrites qui ne voit en moi que la fille d'un vainqueur.

\- Si, tout va bien, je stresse juste un peu pour Clove. Je lui mens, mais je ne sais pas si elle comprendrait.

\- Tu es vraiment une grande sœur poule. Me nargue t-elle.

\- Et toi tu es agaçante.

Je referme la porte de mon casier et attache mes cheveux noirs en queue de cheval haute. Nous entrons dans la salle d'entraînement réservée aux éligibles. Plusieurs personnes sont déjà là. Des entraîneurs qui observent et donnent des directives ainsi que des étudiants.

J'aperçois Dante Heartless, les mains bandées, en train de frapper dans un sac de sable. Ceux du Centre disent de moi que je suis sa Némésis car je suis la seule à pouvoir lui faire face. Aucun ne nous n'a jamais battu l'autre. Et cela le met dans une rage folle, ce qui m'amuse je dois bien l'avouer.

En d'autres termes, nous faisons partie des meilleurs, même si nous sommes des A, et nous serons probablement envoyés dans les jeux en même temps. Je décide de l'imiter, un peu de boxe ne me fera pas de mal. Je récupère mes bandes dans la poche de mon pantalon et les enroulent autour de mes mains.

Je le vois s'arrêter et retenir le sac alors que je me place devant. Nous avons beau être rivaux, uniquement de son point de vue, nous ne nous manquons jamais de respect.

\- Alors Heartless, tu aurais la galanterie de me tenir le sac ?

\- Comme si j'avais le choix. Fait il avec agacement.

\- Je sais que ça te fait plaisir. Dis-je, moqueuse.

Avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que se soit je commence à faire mes katas. Je donne un violent coup de pied. Si ça n'avait pas été lui la personne en face aurait probablement volée sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Tu pourrais y aller plus fort, on dirait une fillette ! Me nargue t-il.

Je lui fais un sourire arrogant, quel petit con. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

XXX

En revenant à la maison Clove fait un peu la tête. A ce qu'il parait son test ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé et elle se retrouve dans le groupe E. Elle a faillit faire une crise d'angoisse et a raté ses essais.

Ça me fait vraiment de la peine. Le Capitole ne vaut pas la peine que des enfants se torturent l'esprit pour eux.

Maman est là, en train de broder, c'est la seule chose qui la calme un temps soit peu. Le téléphone se met à sonner et elle se précipite dessus en triturant son alliance. C'est un tic qu'elle a à chaque fois qu'elle est nerveuse.

Dans la cuisine je prépare un goûté pour ma petite sœur, peut être qu'un peu de chocolat lui remontera le moral.

\- Clove ! L'appel notre mère. Papa voudrait savoir comment ça s'est passé.

\- Je ne veux pas. Bougonne t-elle.

\- Aller Clove, on ne va pas le voir pendant un moment, tu devrais lui parler. J'insiste.

Elle se lève de sa chaise et prend le combiné. Maman n'a pas l'air bien, on dirait qu'elle va fondre en larmes. Ma petite sœur revient en sautillant, papa a réussi à lui remonter le moral, il a toujours eu ce don.

C'est à mon tour de lui parler.

\- Hey papa !

\- Ma chérie… Sa voix est un peu éraillée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je demande un peu inquiète.

\- Ou…oui ne t'en fait pas. J'entends les sanglots dans sa voix. Tu sais ma Cléo, quand je ne suis pas là c'est à toi de veiller sur elles. Tu es forte, intelligente et tu as le caractère de ton vieux père.

Il se met à rire, j'ai toujours aimé entendre ce son, mais là, ça me brise le cœur.

\- Papa ? Tu vas rentrer pas vrai ? Ma propre voix est pleine de trémolos.

\- Oui, promit.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installe entre nous et la peur me gagne, est-ce qu'il… me fait ses adieux ?

\- Je t'aime Cléo. Lâche t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je t'aime aussi Papa.

Il raccroche le premier. Je reste un moment le combiné collé à l'oreille, la gorge nouée, tout se passera bien n'est-ce pas ?

XXX

Une semaine a passé depuis le départ de Papa et il n'a plus donné de nouvelle. J'ai vraiment peur, mon mauvais pressentiment serait-t-il justifié ?

\- Kentwell ! Me crie un entraîneur.

J'abandonne Mila au mur d'escalade et me dirige vers lui. Il me fait signe de le suivre. Dans le bureau du directeur, je vois Clove assise dans un fauteuil qui la rend encore plus petite.

Je m'assoie juste à côté de ma petite sœur qui tripote nerveusement ses genouillères, elle a l'air paniqué.

Monsieur Pierce, le directeur un homme proche de la quarantaine à la carrure imposante nous regarde avec un drôle d'air, s'humecte les lèvres puis prend la parole.

\- Tout d'abord, sachez que vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Nous rassure t-il. Il n'y a aucun problème seulement je dois vous annoncez quelque chose de grave et…

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase, mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'ai un haut le cœur. Ses lèvres remuent, mais je ne perçois aucun son, juste des mots qui me poignarde. Clove fond en larmes, je n'ai même pas la force de la prendre dans mes bras, je ne pleure pas, je reste là, les bras ballants.

On nous fait redescendre pour récupérer nos affaires, Clove part avec une entraîneuse qui ne veut pas la laisser seule à cause de son âge. Je traverse le gymnase sans un regard autour de moi, je marche tel un automate.

Mila, Dante, tout le monde me regarde comme si j'allais m'effondrer. J'entre dans les vestiaires, me dirige vers un lavabo et m'asperge le visage. Mon regard rencontre celui de mon reflet et la réalité s'abat sur moi comme si on m'arrachait le cœur.

« Crise cardiaque ». « Mort ». Je frappe dans le miroir. Mon poing se couvre de sang, mon image se craquelle avant de tomber en morceau. Un cri violent retentit, le mien. Je hurle jusqu'à ce que mes poumons ne contiennent plus d'air.

Mon père est mort.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonsoir !

N'ayant pas reçu de retour pour cette fic, je pensais ne pas continuer la publication mais finalement je continue. Merci à Dadanaelle-La-Lectrice de suivre ma fic !

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas, laissez une petite review !

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _La violence de mon engagement_**

Deux ans. Deux ans que mon père est décédé. Deux ans que ma mère s'efforce de faire bonne figure. Deux ans que ma sœur essaye de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas paraître faible. Deux ans que cette putain de haine me ronge de l'intérieur. Depuis ce jour, la rage et la douleur ne me quitte plus.

Elles sont devenues mes compagnons d'armes. Je dois me raccrocher à ça, sinon comment pourrais-je continuer à prendre soin de Clove ? D'aider ma mère à endurer ? De paraître forte alors que j'ai juste envie d'abandonner ?

Cette année est ma dernière au centre d'entraînement et j'ai pu atteindre le niveau S, celui de l'élite. Nous sommes peu dans cette classe, six filles et dix garçons, nous avons plus de dix-sept ans ce qui fait que nous sommes les plus aptes à aller aux jeux.

Je ne ferais pas ces jeux, mon père en a trop souffert et je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille. Le centre est devenu un défouloir, un moyen pour moi de me débarrasser de ce trop plein de colère. Mais elle persiste, comme une maladie incurable. Et je ne peux rien y faire.

Désormais je vois beaucoup moins Mila. Elle a été reléguée au niveau B. Je trouve qu'elle a plutôt de la chance, elle a une vie plutôt normale et même un petit ami. Je l'envie. Je voudrais avoir son insouciance mais je sais trop de choses pour porter des œillères.

L'instructeur souffle dans son sifflet tout neuf, une fille du groupe le lui a offert pour son anniversaire, c'est une tentative pathétique pour être sûr d'être choisis aux jeux. Je stop mes mouvements et ceux du mannequin de bois.

\- Aller bande de larves, approchez vous ! Nous crie t-il. Comme vous le savez dans peu de temps, aura lieu la moisson et je sais que vous attendez tous impatiemment ce moment. Deux d'entre vous iront aux jeux tandis que les autres seront pacificateurs, probablement dans des districts minables comme le douze. Ricana t-il. Alors donnez vous à fond, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je me dirige vers les vestiaires d'un pas lent avant de voir Dante marchez à côté de moi. Je soupir, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

\- Tu comptes poser ta candidature ? Me demande t-il.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je me disais que les Hunger Games seraient un bon moyen de nous départager, tu sais très bien que nous les surpassons tous, tous les deux et celui qui remportera les jeux sera le meilleur.

\- Pendant que l'autre sera mort, laissant derrière lui sa famille. Je lui lance acerbe

\- C'est le jeu. Il a toujours cette expression neutre sur le visage que je hais, ce type est incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment.

\- Hé Dante ! Fais une voix derrière nous.

Kirsten Backster arrive en sautillant, c'est elle la fille au sifflet. Si elle participe aux jeux, nul doute qu'elle aura toutes ses chances de gagner. Avec ses cheveux blonds platine, ses yeux gris bleus, sa peau halée, sa poitrine plus que généreuse et son habilité à l'épée, elle n'aura aucune difficulté à avoir des sponsors.

\- Tu sais si on est envoyé tous les deux, je ne te laisserais aucune chance mais on pourrait jouer un peu avant. Fit elle en faisant courir son doigt sur le bras de Dante de manière lascive. Oh au fait Kentwell j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais je compte bien aller au Capitole et revenir en vainqueuse ! S'exclame t-elle.

\- En vainqueur. Je la reprends.

\- T'es idiote ? Je suis une fille je te rappelle.

Heureusement pour elle que les deux choses les plus importantes dans les Hunger Games sont l'apparence et les aptitudes aux combats parce que si c'était l'intelligence et la personnalité elle serait déjà hors jeux.

Je rentre à mon tour pendant que Dante rejoint les autres garçons de niveau S. il reste une cabine de douche libre, je retire ma tenue d'entraînement ainsi que mes bandes et laisse l'eau chaude couler sur moi. Ma dernière année, après ça je serais libre.

Je sors de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de moi, Kirsten passe devant moi, complètement nue, fière d'exhiber son corps, balançant ses longs cheveux bouclés. Je me place face au miroir, il ressemble à celui que j'ai brisé. J'en porte encore la marque, une cicatrice dut à une entaille profonde barre le dos de ma main.

J'observe mon reflet, mes cheveux noirs frôlent mes épaules dénudées, mon visage est tellement pâle que j'ai l'impression d'être malade. Je sais que mon corps est plutôt mince et musclé et que ma poitrine n'est pas aussi développée que celles des autres mais je n'éprouve pas le besoin de m'en faire.

Est-ce que quelque chose cloche chez moi ? Je passe une main sur mon visage, des cernes violettes soulignent mon regard. Mes yeux sont probablement ce qu'il y a de plus étrange chez moi.

Il y a quelques années mes parents avaient remarqués de petites tâches à l'intérieur de mon iris droit. Un médecin m'a diagnostiqué le syndrome de Waardenburg de type un, une maladie héréditaire. Après avoir passé beaucoup d'examen, on nous a annoncé que notre mère en était porteuse. De nombreux symptôme l'accompagne comme une coloration de l'iris, une décoloration de la peau ou des cheveux ainsi que la surdité.

Seul la couleur de mes yeux a changé, ils sont désormais hétérochromes. L'un d'entre eux est bleu glacial comme ceux de mon père, quand à l'autre depuis peu il est devenu complètement brun, presque noir.

On a remarqué que Clove aussi avait ce syndrome. Ses deux iris vert forêt sont parsemés de ces tâches donnant à ses yeux un aspect félin.

J'agrippe le rebord du lavabo. Je ne participerais jamais à cette mascarade, ces jeux de la faim. J'ouvre mon casier et remet mes vêtements de civile.

Ma petite sœur m'attend déjà à l'entrée du Centre. Lorsque je la vois mon cœur se brise, les entraîneurs ne sont pas tendres avec elle. Fille de vainqueur, sœur d'une carrière de niveau S, elle ne parvient pas à se hisser au niveau que les autres attendent d'elle.

C'est cruel, elle n'a que dix ans, elle a perdu son père mais ces gens là s'en fichent, le Capitole s'en fiche, Snow s'en fiche.

Snow ? Ce foutu président qui brise des vies, des familles, l'envie de le tuer grandi toujours un peu plus en moi. C'est sa faute, tout est de sa faute.

\- Cléo !

Clove m'a vu, elle a l'air un peu effrayé. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Tuer ne mènera à rien, mon père ne voudrait pas de ça. J'essaie de sourire et ça a l'air de marcher un peu, je la rejoins et prend son sac.

\- Je me demande ce que maman a fait à manger. Je lance.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'il y aura de la viande.

\- Toi et la viande c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Je la taquine.

\- Hé, tu peux parler. Réplique t-elle en riant.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se passe toujours de la même façon, je joue la comédie devant tous ces gens qui me demande comment nous allons, ces gens qui pensent que le Capitole nous aimes parce que Snow et sa cour sont venues à l'enterrement de mon père.

Tout ça était tellement pathétique.

 _Le ciel est gris, beaucoup de personnes sont là, vêtues de noir comme le veux la coutume, le cercueil de mon père à moitié en terre, il ne reste plus qu'à déposer les fleurs et le recouvrir de terre._

 _Nous déposons des fleurs de Giroflier, elles sont petites et roses pâles, avant d'enterrer son corps. Ce sont ses fleurs préférées, c'est pour ça qu'il a nommé ma petite sœur Clove, moi il m'a appelé Cléo car cela signifie l'odeur de la terre. Il disait qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure odeur que celle de la terre après la pluie._

 _Que vient il faire ici ? Je l'aperçois, cet homme, Snow dans son costume blanc immaculé avancer parmi des imbéciles, habillés de couleurs criardes, qui pleurent avec exagération. Ces gens là n'ont donc aucun respect pour les morts ?_

 _Il s'approche de ma mère et lui sourit, lui présentant des condoléances qui sonnent faux. Il empeste la rose et le sang. Snow nous adresse à peine un regard à Clove et moi et se tourne vers la pierre tombale, il y dépose une rose aussi blanche que celle qu'il porte à la boutonnière et s'en va en compagnie des clowns du Capitole._

Assister était un bien grand mot, ce n'était qu'une apparition pour donner l'illusion d'un homme impliqué dans le deuil des familles des vainqueurs. Ce soir là, j'avais été chercher la rose et l'avait jeté au feu, ses pétales noircissaient et l'odeur nauséabonde et beaucoup trop forte de la rose s'était répandue dans le salon.

Il n'était pas question qu'il rende un hommage à mon père, pas lui.

XXX

Je ne parviens pas à dormir, je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Cela m'énerve. Je quitte mes draps et rejoins discrètement le bureau de mon père. Il me manque tellement. Je parcours les rayons de sa bibliothèque, je n'ai jamais lut ses livres, il ne voulait pas. J'en prend un et l'ouvre.

L'écriture est manuscrite, celle de mon père. Je le referme violemment.

« _Son corps contre le mien me donnait envie de vomir et je pensait à Tori qui m'attendait chez moi »_.

J'en prends encore un, encore un autre. Ce sont ses journaux intimes, à l'intérieur il y raconte ce que Snow lui a fait subir, tout ce qu'il lui fait subir. Un haut le cœur me prend. Je cours à la salle de bain et vomit tout ce que je peux.

Ma gorge me brûle, mes yeux pleurent d'eux même, mes membres me font souffrir et tremblent. Je comprends maintenant, je comprends le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même, du Capitole, de sa victoire.

XXX

Cette journée n'aurait pas put être plus fatigante. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai à peine mangée ce matin et Kirsten continue de clamer qu'elle remportera les jeux de cette année.

L'entraîneur nous laisse un peu de temps avant le début des combats avec armes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai prit ça avec moi mais je l'ai fait. Le dernier journal de mon père. Dans celui-ci il y décrit moins ses « missions » et d'avantage ses sentiments. Il n'est pas fini, je tombe sur les dernières pages écrites.

« _Je n'en peu plus, je veux arrêter tout ça, je veux rester auprès de ma famille, voir mes filles grandirent. Tori a raison, je dois arrêter tout ça. Mais j'ai peur, le dernier vainqueur qui a déclaré à Snow qu'il désirait arrêter, est mort. Est-ce le sort qui m'est destiné ? Est-ce le président qui l'a tué ou n'est-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Non, dans le monde du président Snow rien n'est une coïncidence. »_

\- Hé Kentwell, en piste avec Backster ! Hurle l'entraîneur.

Kirsten s'avance de sa démarche gracieuse et prend une longue épée, elle me pointe avec et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je récupère deux Sai, se sont des espèces de petits tridents et je suis la seule à les manipuler.

Les mots tournent dans mon esprit.

J'entends à peine le coup de sifflet qui fait démarrer le combat.

Mon père m'avait fait ses adieux.

Je sens un violent coup à l'abdomen, je me défends à peine tant mes pensées m'obsèdent.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Le métal froid de sa lame entaille mon bras puis mon ventre.

Il est mort parce qu'il nous aimait.

Kirsten me fait tomber au sol et fait tournoyer son épée au dessus de sa tête, le coach me traite d'incapable.

\- C'est moi qui vais aller au Capitole. Ricane t-elle.

Il est mort à cause du Capitole.

\- Et je vais devenir la favorite du président Snow.

Snow. C'est lui qui l'a tué.

Elle abaisse son épée pour me frapper avec mais je la bloque avec l'une de mes armes et la repousse. Je me remets sur mes pieds et sent la rage monter en moi, elle est plus forte que jamais. Il a été tué par Snow, par ceux qui aiment cet homme, par le Capitole.

Elle est comme eux, elle mérite de souffrir.

Kirsten recule, la peur transparaît l'espace d'un instant sur son beau visage, puis elle s'élance sur moi. Je me baisse et tandis qu'elle me dépasse je sectionne son tendon d'Achille droit. Elle tombe au sol en criant tendit que je me relève. Elle tente de se retourner et de se mettre debout mais elle ne peut pas.

Elle essaye de se défendre mais elle a du mal à tenir son épée, je fais tourner mes Sai entre mes doigts et repousse sa lame avec l'un d'eux et avec l'autre je la blesse à l'abdomen, au visage.

\- Arrête Kentwell, s'il te plaît. Me supplie t-elle.

Elle perd du sang mais ça ne m'arrête pas, c'est la faute des gens comme elle si il est mort, que plusieurs sont morts.

Je lâche mes armes et m'avance vers elle alors qu'elle recule. J'écrase son poignet sous mon pied, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement résonne dans le gymnase accompagner de son hurlement. Je m'assoie sur elle et la frappe en plein sur la pommette, sa tête bascule sur le côté et elle crache un jet de sang.

Et je continue encore et encore de marteler son visage, je ne l'entends même plus, la haine m'aveugle, ses cheveux prennent une teinte rougeâtre et des parties de son visage virent peu à peu au violet.

Et puis je ne parviens plus à cogner. Je sens qu'on me relève alors je me débat, allant jusqu'à mordre le bras de celui qui m'a arrêté. Le combat a prit fin il y a un moment, l'entraîneur avait déjà sifflé.

Des infirmiers emmènent Kirsten sur une civière, elle n'est plus aussi belle qu'avant. Je devrais me sentir coupable, mais non, maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire.

\- Je participerais. Je murmure.

\- Pardon ? Demande le coach.

\- Je participe. Je lance plus fort.

Oui, je vais participer, je vais gagner, je vais revenir et je le tuerais.

Snow périra par ma main.


End file.
